Sombra de Ti
by Kailey Hamilton
Summary: Contestando a los retos de Renna y Nury en Story Weavers. 'Tu sabrás de lo que te estas perdiendo' Dijo el antes de irse. 'Si' Ella murmuro 'Me pierdo de la sombra del hombre perfecto'. Sirius&OC basicamente. No Mary Sue. TERMINADO.
1. Halagar Siempre Funciona

**Sombra de Ti  
****By: Kailey H. S.**

Odio estos estupidos bailes de navidad. Las niñas me persiguen por todo el colegio. A mi, francamente, no me interesan estas cosas. Yo voy solo, bailo con alguna (a menos que pueda evitarlo), voy a los jardines con otra para... dar un paseo, malpensados...

Y para colmo este año, el último año, Prongs me abandono. Prongs es el conquistador por excelencia después de mí. Mi mejor amigo. Y ahora que quedan solo diez días la presión comienza a caer.

-¿Cómo diablos conseguiste que Lily te aceptara?

-Algún día tenia que ceder, Moony.

Si, hablan de Evans. La chica que se canso de rechazar a mi amigo por dos años. Son pareja estable y formal, y ya el habla de pedirle matrimonio... Delira. Pobre de sus hijos... Y pobre de James con niños en la casa. No creo que el ni Lily vivan para contarlo...

-¿Y tu con quien vas? –Intervengo entonces, sabiendo de antemano que Remus jamás invitaría a quien debía, una Ravenclaw de sexto llamada Melissa. Esta chica había sido una de mis primeras novias (Yo estaba en tercero y ella en segundo) y ahora era bastante amiga mía.

Por una vez, solo esta vez, tuve la esperanza...

-Con Christina McShiff

Mierda. Nunca adivino. Y no es porque a el le guste Melissa, sino porque a ella le gusta demasiado él. Mellie, como le decimos, se lleva bien con todos nosotros, hasta con Peter, pero con Moony... Parece que le tuviera miedo, en serio, si, al tranquilo Moony.

-¿No pudiste elegir una mejor? Vamos, que eres un merodeador...

-Si, lo se. –Esta puntualización indicaba que a Moony le gustaba la chica. Insisto: Pobre Melissa... –Y si me llegaron muchas cartas... Igual me tentaba invitar a Nana, pero creí que la irías a invitar tú

No. Nana no. Sentí como algo me quemaba por dentro...

-¡Es cierto! Oye Padfoot –Yo trague saliva –Para el baile pasado no la invitaste. ¿Qué paso?

-Uno, nunca invito a nadie a los bailes. Dos, Nana no me gusta... Y es la novia de Regulus, en tercer lugar

La verdad es francamente ridículo... Es decir, de todas las chicas...

Soy amigo de todas menos de ella. Monumento predilecto de todas, menos de ella, de Mellie Worthington (Que esta que suspira por Moony) y de Lily Evans, que esta en algo serio con mi mejor amigo... Quien lo diría, Prongs en algo serio con alguien...

Bueno, que me desvío. Decía... ¡Que quieren que les diga! Es la verdad. No es por ser egocéntrico... Todas me aman.

Todas menos Nana. Ella es una Hufflepuff dos años menor que yo (va a quinto), cuya estatura ha hecho que la llamemos así. Si, 'Nana' viene de 'enana'... Prongs no es alto y ella le llega a la frente.

-Vamos, que hasta Wormtail se dio cuenta –Rió mi "mejor amigo", que ya no merecía ese titulo a juzgar por lo que decía.

-¡Si nunca he sabido ni cómo se llama, ni me ha interesado! No se ni de donde salio...

-Rhoda Yaxley, para futuras referencias –Responde Moony con sarcasmo –Aquella niña con la que llevas obsesionado desde que fue con tu hermano al baile de navidad del año pasado...

-¡Por eso mismo no me puede gustar! Ya es lo suficientemente malo con ver a los Slytherin juntos como para ver a una Hufflepuff juntarse con ellos. Si a Regulus le gusta Nana, bien. Ah, y Regulus no es mi hermano... Y Nana es su novia, Moony. Ya dejen. No puedo ni quiero invitar a Nana al baile de navidad y se acabo

Me voltee a donde Lily cotilleaba con sus amigas, Lorraine y Christina (La misma Christina que iría con Moony) en el sillón de atrás nuestro. Lorraine es una rubia natural, de ojos verdes... Esta bastante bien.

–Lorraine... ¿Vienes conmigo al baile?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Medito las cosas con más calma cuando me siento debajo del árbol de siempre. Desde aquí veo a Nana y a sus amigas...

Perdón. No he descrito a Nana. ¿Ven? Nana no me gusta. Si me gustase, ya se las habría descrito magnificando sus cualidades. Porque las tiene (y no sigan creyendo que me gusta porque les diga que tiene cualidades. ¡Es humana!)

La verdad, es una chica muy normal. Su cabello es muy liso y negro, así como el mío, pero siempre lo lleva recogido. Sus ojos son del color de la miel, muy grandes y expresivos. Su nariz es respingona y altiva, que le dan un toque anguloso a su rostro redondo.

A ser sincero, no tiene muy buen cuerpo. No entiendo como piensan mis amigos que me gusta, si eso es fundamental en una chica. Vamos, que no es que sea gorda... Pero si debe tener varios kilos demás. La gran mayoría de estos, en esa parte del cuerpo que se le ve tan bien cubierta por unos jeans... Pegados, por favor.

Lo más que puedo decir, aparte de lo que ya he hecho, es que a pesar de todo, tiene sus curvas... Y se la pasa sonriendo. Tiene unos dientes muy bonitos, blancos y bien alineados... Y unos labios espectaculares... El inferior un poco mas grueso que el superior, incitante...

Ya, ya, que deliro demasiado.

Y por ultimo, lo que ya les he dicho: Es muy bajita. Es muy tierna... Merlín. Yo no dije eso. ¿Hace cuanto tome mi última dosis de hidromiel?... Hace más de un mes que no voy a Hogsmeade. Maldición. Debe ser entonces la falta de sueño... Si, es eso. Anoche no dormí nada... Solo diez horas.

Se acerca. Trato de concentrarme en mi libro. ¿Por qué diablos no puedo? Abandone en seguida. Me pasa por al lado, casi sin verme...

-¡Nana!

-Dime, Black

Ya esta. Lo he hecho. Se volteo hecha una furia, mientras sus dos amigas esperaban yo no se que... Porque se quedaron detrás de ella como si alguien las necesitara

-¿Sigues con Regulus? –Siempre la picaba con eso.

-Por supuesto. Vamos juntos al baile... Y tú ¿Ya invitaste a Lorraine White o a Christina McShiff?

-Lorraine me rechazo... Y Chris va con Remus

-¿McShiff y Lupin? Que desagradable...

Yo coincidí asintiendo con la cabeza, pero no me pude contener en agregar:

-Pequeña, no te ofendas... Pero tú y Regulus... –Negué con la cabeza, indicando mi total desacuerdo –Sigo esperando que alguien me quite el tener que lidiar con una cuñada tan diminuta el resto de mi vida... Y para colmo, egocéntrica.

Me encanta pincharla. Se ve tan linda enojada... Agh. Debería dormir.

-El ego es proporcional a la altura, Black. Y te recuerdo que me llevas dos cabezas.

-Regulus también es alto...

-Regulus es una mutación genética –Sonríe de medio lado, irónica –Si me vas a hacer perder mi tiempo e insultar a mi novio, tu hermano, me voy.

Se dio la vuelta y, junto a sus amigas, camino hacia el castillo. Yo no me fije en nada mas, sino que en ese pantalón que usaba le ajustaba espléndidamente...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Ya, lo acepto. No me gusta que mi hermano sea novio de ella

Conseguí hacer a Lily sonreír. Mierda... Esto no me gusta nada. No tiene buena pinta.

Estábamos en el Gran Comedor, y Lily ignoraba olímpicamente a su novio para hacerme "entrar en razón" según todos. Seguro delegaron la tarea en ella, los muy lindos. La perceptiva, la delicada Lily.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque mi hermano no la trata como se merece... Ella es tan...

-¿Linda?. ¿Frágil?

-Si... ¡NO!... Bueno, frágil si... Merlín, es una niña y es buena persona...

-¿Entonces te molesta que tu hermano le este rompiendo el corazón?

-¡Mi hermano no le esta rompiendo el corazón! Ella estaba más feliz que nunca cuando me anuncio que iría con Regulus.

-Creo que voy a empezar a creerle a James y...

-No puedes hacer eso. ¡Nana no me gusta!

-¿Cómo sabias que era eso lo que iba a decir?

Lo que faltaba. Lily haciéndose la perspicaz como si yo fuese Lorraine o Christina. Como si yo fuese una chica, vamos, que los chicos no funcionamos con eso.

-Porque es con lo único que me ha fastidiado James desde que Regulus y Nana son novios.

-Ya... Déjame trato de entenderte... Te molesta que Regulus, una mala persona, este con ella, pero no porque le este rompiendo el corazón...

-Me molesta que Regulus sea mala persona y punto. Es Slytherin.

Ese era el peor de los insultos que podía proferir. Y creo que Lily estuvo de acuerdo porque se amanso.

-Sirius, explícame tu por que te molesta que Regulus y Rhoda sean una pareja estable feliz.

Bien. Ahí me dejo callado. Si, Regulus y ella eran una pareja estable. Y Nana era una Yaxley, íntimos amigos de mis padres. Y, lo cual le quitaba puntos para mí y se los agregaba para Regulus, la chica agradaba muchísimo a mi familia.

Como si los hubiésemos convocado, la parejita hizo su aparición en ese momento. Estaban tomados de la mano, como desde hace un año hacían. Y como desde hace un año, la sangre me hirvió en las venas.

Regulus siempre tenía lo mejor de lo mejor. Y esta vez no era la excepción...

Por una vez, y solo una vez, me pare y me fui del Comedor sin haber probado bocado.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Estábamos en los jardines Melissa (que a veces se nos unía), Remus y yo... Gracias a Dios no quisimos cursar Runas Antiguas el último año, y Melissa también tenia esta hora libre... Estudios Muggles, creo.

Faltaba solo un día para vacaciones y siete para el baile. Ya veía a Lily y a Lorraine ensayando peinados, a Melissa un tanto deprimida a pesar de que tenia de donde elegir, a las chicas aun persiguiéndome, a Remus arrepentido por haber invitado a Christina y a mi hermano comprándole de todo a Nana. Como si los Yaxley no pudieran pagar... Y como si Nana fuese a aceptarlo.

Ah, es que Nana es una chica bastante peculiar. Nunca ha aceptado un gesto de caballerosidad de nadie. Ni un vaso de agua, estando deshidratada. Ni que le lleven los libros a la siguiente clase. Ni... Nada. Pobre del chico que se atreva a ofrecerle una rosa...

-Quiero zafarme de Christina–Nos contaba Remus –Me siento muy mal... creí que me gustaba, pero me equivoque...

-Déjala plantada -Que¡Tengo razón! Ella es la clase de chica que, por mas bella que sea (Y aseguro que esta buenísima), no seria la cita ideal. Y me cae bastante bien, pero jamás seria mi cita.

Y es que es muy... Fácil, por no decir otra palabra. Y eso lo dice Sirius Black... Si, un burro hablando de orejas. Imaginen que tanto tiene que ser.

-Yo no soy tu. Necesito algo más... Real. Oye, que Christina es mi amiga y no puedo hacerle eso...

-Dile que tenías un compromiso con otra... O di que estas pasando por una grave crisis emocional y que prefieres ir solo.

-Suena a excusa de chicas –Intervino entonces Melissa, tratando de no tropezarse con los ojos de Remus, pobre... –No se, pero Christina tiene a todo el colegio detrás –Se giro entonces a Remus –Si la vas a rechazar, hazlo ya

-¿Cómo?

-Con la verdad –Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cómo te sonaría un "Mira, no voy a ir contigo porque no me gustas ya, o nunca me gustaste"?

-Hay que ver... Déjenme terminar de hablar. La verdad en esencia... Los hombres si carecen de tacto. Aprendan: "Christina, cielo" -Le tomo la mano a Remus y lo miro a los ojos con una mirada de excusa, encajando en su papel a la perfección -"Creo que no es buena idea que vayamos al baile juntos. Veras... Tienes a toda una legión de chicos atrás tuyo y... Que hago, no puedo soportarlo... Eres muy especial, cariño, eres increíble... Pero creo que es mejor que me des un tiempo para pensar si esto es lo mejor..."

No pudo terminar porque Moony y yo reíamos a carcajadas. No se como Melissa puede no gustarle... Es perfectamente su tipo. Mi tipo es mas como Nana...

Ya esta de nuevo. Los exámenes me tienen mal.

-¿Y como haría para dejarla en el baile? Obviamente, me ve solo, insiste y...

-Ve con alguien, lo cual va a interpretar en seguida como "ya no quiero seguir con esto", pero no se lo puede tomar a mal por como halagaste su vanidad... En caso de que digas todo el párrafo que te solté... Y siempre puedes seguir

-¿Con quien puedo ir? Todas tienen pareja ya

Vamos, Melissa. Es tu oportunidad... Tú puedes...

No, Mellie simplemente no puede. Es muy tímida. Ni se inmuto, y se quedo pensativa un momento.

-No se si quiera, porque le pego muy fuerte... Ayer tú hermano –Me señalo con la barbilla –Y Rhoda Yaxley terminaron...

Ya. Me desconecte.

Nana y Regulus ya no salen. Ya Nana no esta fuera de mi campo de acción...

Momento. ¿Desde cuando eso me importa?

Veo a Remus y a Mellie... Vamos, que estoy de lamparita aquí. Se ve a leguas que si el rechaza la idea de ir con Nana (cosa que hará porque cree que me gusta) ella se lanza. Y estaría bien... Ya puedo oír a Melissa diciendo con su tacto habitual: "O... Bueno, no se si quieras, pero... Yo no tengo pareja y..." (Bueno, eso ya no es tacto, es darle vueltas al asunto)

Conclusión: Mejor me voy... pero¿A dónde?

Ya se. Lily... Ella sabe. Ella sabría decirme como...

Me levanto sin decir nada y me voy. Cuando llego a la puerta del castillo, volteo para ver si aquellos dos habían notado mi ausencia.

Sonrío. Remus estaba muy ocupado examinando su mano, la que Melissa aun sostenía, en perfecto silencio...

Cupido me va a odiar por robarle el trabajo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Resulto ser que Rhoda estaba harta de que tú hermano...

-Regulus no es mi hermano

-...la manipulara. –Continuo Lily, sin inmutarse –Y cuando el le dijo como tenia que vestirse y comportarse, comenzaron a pelear y ella le termino –Concluyo su síntesis. –Entonces¿La invitas o esperas a que se reconcilien?

-Lily, si vengo acá es porque te necesito. Tú eres mujer, tú sabes como...

-Están Lorraine, Christina y Melissa...

-James esta tan empeñado, como tú, en creer que Nana me gusta, no se va a poner celoso por verte hablándome, no seas... En fin, Mellie esta ocupada cuadrando con Remus, Christina debe estar cazando a su siguiente victima y Lorraine no sabe mucho de esto. Vamos, Lily, eres la mejor en esto...

Ella sonrió, agradecida... Va y Melissa tenía razón. Halagar siempre funciona

-No vas a necesitar demasiado. Tu hermano es tu clon... No creo que le haga diferencia.

-Pero... Nunca le he pedido para salir a una chica. Son siempre ellas que vienen

-Te ayudo si aceptas que Rhoda te gusta

-No me la hagas más difícil...

-¡Dilo!

-Ya. Nana me atrae. Punto.

Lily sonrió, suspiro y no dijo nada al respecto. Parecía estar pensando algo.

-Se sincero y autentico, eso es todo.

-Si, la sinceridad es buena clave –Ironicé –Sobre todo porque toda la vida nos hemos llevado tan bien...

Lily rió

-Nunca cambias. Te digo eso para que no mientas. Si te pregunta algo responde con la verdad. No finjas en ningún momento. Sabes que cualquier chica se derrite ante ti, y puedes manejar eso como te venga en gana... Pero no seas falso, pues ninguna chica soporta la falsedad.

-¿O sea que si me pregunta "¿Te gusto?" yo le tengo que responder "Si, Nana, me encantas"?

- veo ningún problema con que le digas la verdad mientras tengas algo de tacto, pues aunque no lo sepas, halagar siempre funciona.

...Para quien diga que las mujeres no son todas iguales.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

De nuevo, yo, debajo del árbol, mirando a Nana. Parece una rutina, pero es el único sitio donde la puedo encontrar seguro y quedan cinco días, en los que aun puede reconciliarse con Regulus...

De hecho es con el con quien viene

-Rhoda, yo ya les había prometido a mis padres que...

Imbecil. Siempre buscando complacer a mis... perdón, sus padres... Creo que debería hacer notar que estoy aquí...

-Si en algún momento hubieses visto algo más que mi apellido y mi culo quizás lo consideraría.

Cambio de idea. No se han dado cuenta de que se pararon a dos metros de donde yo estoy, y claro, si Nana tiene una forma de ser tan dinamítica (Palabra inventada por mí para describir su carácter) cualquier discusión con ella ahí es interesante, dura y hasta irónica.

-Oye, que me estas acusando de ser mi hermano...

-¿Sirius? –Primera vez que pronuncia mi nombre –Ya quisieras tu ser como Sirius y tener así sea la mitad de su personalidad... Regulus, eres muy bello, me sigues cayendo igual de bien, pero sencillamente no podemos seguir juntos si me ves como una plantita ornamental.

-¿Tu desde cuando defiendes a mi hermano?

-Creí que Sirius no era tu hermano –irónica, como de costumbre –En todo caso, el no tiene nada que ver aquí. Deja de rogarme... Pon tu orgullo Slytherin en alto y para de seguirme.

La cara de mi hermano podría haberse esculpido en ese momento. El ser insultado por una chica (Y mas Hufflepuff... Y mas su ex novia) debía ser algo nuevo para el... Me divertía la situación. Demasiado.

Regulus se volteo y vio entonces a su alrededor. Yo había visto esa determinación en mi propio rostro cuando invite a Lorraine¿Quién seria la desafortunada?

Al parecer la hallo, porque sonrió malicioso.

-Tu sabrás de lo que te estas perdiendo –Dijo elantes de irse.

-Si –Ella murmuro -Me pierdo de la sombra del hombre perfecto

¿Eso fue lo que dijo? No entendí muy bien... Estaba ocupado, aplaudiendo el descaro de la chiquita... Quizás si fue lo que dijo, porque volteo a verme al oír mis aplausos, un poco sonrojada

-Black –Saludo, con frialdad

-Nana –Sonreí

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Su mirada furiosa contra la mía, que me imagino que debía ser bastante intensa.

-Entonces... Por fin entraste en razón

-Supongo que libras de tener sobrinitos enanos –Respondió, a la defensiva

Yo reí, lo cual pareció sorprenderla... Si de ser sincero se trataba, esta chica me entretenía.

-Aunque lo dudes, chiquita, no lo digo por mí... Lo digo por ti, por Regulus... Y no me vas a decir que Regulus te gustaba en serio¿O si?

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero sus ojos se posaron en el horizonte. Atardecía. Se la veía pensativa, y tardo algo en responder:

-Regulus es todo lo que una de nuestra clase podría desear –Que raro. Ninguna mención a que no la llame "chiquita".

-No puede una Hufflepuff venir a hablarme de clase y linaje –Sonreí –Vamos, que a ninguno de los dos nos importa. ¿O temes decepcionar a tu familia?

Si bien a primera vista es Slytherin, Nana no podía ser más Hufflepuff. Aquí acaba de demostrar tanto que no tiene el valor correspondiente a los Gryffindor, ni la arrogancia de los Slytherin.

Su familia (Como la mía, Slytherin por tradición) acepto que fuera a Hufflepuff porque aun tenia el nombre de la familia en alto, y porque esta relacionada (su bisabuela, creo) con el linaje de esta casa. Es mas por eso del linaje que nadie de las familias sangre limpia pone importancia a que Nana sea Hufflepuff, y es por eso que mis padres la adoran para Regulus.

-Mi familia es lo de menos. Es simplemente lo que a mi me conviene

-Vamos Nana, siéntate –Di un par de palmadas en el suelo, al lado mío –Y explícame que es lo que te conviene

Ella pareció dudarlo, pero finalmente acepto mi propuesta. Creo que jamás la había tenido así de cerca. Nuestros brazos se rozaban...

-Un chico educado y de familia... Alguien que sencillamente merezca mi tiempo. Regulus me demostró que no me merece así que dejemos el tema.

Claro esta, yo tenia el cambio de tema perfecto

-Y... Este humilde servidor, de buena familia y relativamente educado... ¿Merece así sea un solo día de tu tiempo?

Ella tardo un poco en captar el mensaje, lo que comprueba que no hay forma de que sea Ravenclaw... Ese despiste si es muy Hufflepuff. Yo sonreí cuando el reconocimiento se pinto en sus ojos. Creo que se sonrojo...

-¿Me estas invitando a salir?

-Al baile de navidad, mas específicamente...

-Black, yo no bailo

-Yo tampoco

-Todo el mundo espera que vayas con Lorraine White...

-Todo el mundo esperaba que fueses con Regulus.

-Es la primera vez que invitas a una chica al baile de navidad, no creas que no lo se. ¿Por qué a mí?

Me esperaba todo, menos que ella pensara que era una trampa. Alce una ceja y le respondí con dureza:

-Si no quieres puedes rechazarme de otra manera, chiquita. Procurare que no me duela...

-¿Dejar de salir con Sirius Black? Tendría que estar loca

-¡Oye! Eso si que dolió. ¿Solo saldrías conmigo por mi nombre?

Y también esperaba de todo en este momento, menos que fuera así de tenso, sin ningún deje de bromas, sin sonrisas...

-No he caído tan bajo... Y tú¿Solo saldrías conmigo para molestar a Regulus?

-Nunca dije eso.

-Sigo entonces preguntándome a que se debe ese repentino interés en mí

Suspire. Yo sabia reconocer cuando una chica se hacia la difícil... Pero Nana no estaba fingiendo, lo que me hizo notar que era verdaderamente un reto. Supe que había llegado la hora de ser sincero. Y esto ayudaba, porque también la estaba halagando. Creo que saben que halagar siempre funciona...

-Mi interés en ti es genuino, Nana. No espero que me creas ahora, después de todo. Pero te lo digo en serio.

Ella me miro con desconfianza unos segundos. Le sostuve la mirada (Merlín, la tenia tan cerca... Solo centímetros... Y tiene unos labios preciosos) hasta que ella hablo pausadamente.

-Voy a creer que esta es una cita cualquiera y diré que si¿Vale? Pero si existe algún motivo que vaya mas allá de una simple cita, despídete de tu existencia.

Solo mi sentido común me contuvo de responder: "El único motivo es que estoy loco por ti". Y solo una aceptación resignada me hizo notar que no había excusas para tapar lo evidente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Notas: Aquí va el primer capitulo de dos. Este contesta a la vez dos retos del Story Weavers... Ambos son de Sirius con un personaje original No Mary Sue y no amiga de Lily. En uno (En el de Renna) se especifica lo del baile y en el otro (De Nury) que sea Hufflepuff... No diré mucho más de ninguno de los dos para no dañar el final. Iba a hacer el de Renna nada más, pero Nana siempre fue una Hufflepuff para mí... así que fue casualidad que hiciese también el de Nury, que de hecho es viejísimo y lo encontré ahí mientras revisaba cual seria mi siguiente reto._

_Quiero aclarar que el único atractivo que tiene Nana en su físico son su culo y sus labios, ni siquiera los ojos, y eso me ha costado mucho. La chica no es un desastre, pero tampoco es una belleza._

_Me gusto la relación de Nana con Regulus. Hufflepuff/Slytherin, y que sea la Hufflepuff la mas fuerte. Nana es una versión femenina de Zacharias Smith en cuanto a carácter, en el sentido de que es una Slytherin en cuerpo de Hufflepuff (pero realmente no se parecen tanto)._

_A Renna y Nury: Muchas de las cosas que especifico Renna aparecen en el siguiente capitulo. Espero que hasta ahora haya sido de su agrado y que Nana cumpla sus expectativas, y que les este gustando hasta ahora. Se que Regulus no estaba incluido, pero yo le pongo tanto a estos retos que nunca terminan siendo lo que espera quien propone xD_


	2. Invertir la Situacion

**Sombra de Ti  
By: Kailey H. S.**

El hecho de que Nana y yo fuésemos juntos al baile genero bastantes comentarios. Resumiendo:

"Rhoda no quiso nunca a Regulus. O quizás es que lo quiere tanto que... que esta saliendo con Sirius por venganza"

"Black pudo buscarse algo mejor que ese espanto" (El autor de este comentario termino en Enfermería, y yo con castigo. Genial)

"Ah¡Que puta! Dejo a Regulus y a los dos días ya sale con nada más y nada menos que SU HERMANO... Aunque teniendo a Sirius¿Quién quiere a Regulus?"

En fin, a pesar de todas las contradicciones y la sarta de incoherencias antes mencionadas, se notaba que a nadie le gustaba que yo estuviese con Nana... Y esto, obviamente, trajo como consecuencia que estuviésemos más tiempo juntos.

A ser honesto, nos divertíamos mucho hablando de cualquier cosa, haciendo alguna que otra broma, desahogándonos el uno con el otro... En fin, la había llegado a conocer tanto en unos pocos días...

Era viernes. Había quedado con Nana debajo de, como no, el árbol de siempre.

-¡Sirius!

En seguida supe que no era Nana. Voltee, y...

-Hola, Cassie –Sonreí. Cassandra Bryant tiene una cara como para sonreír todo el día. Es la chica más guapa del curso de Nana, e iba a Gryffindor. Sencillamente perfecta... Inteligente, guapa y demás.

Se paro al lado de donde estaba yo sentado y sonrió nerviosamente.

-Bueno... El sábado hay salida a Hogsmeade y...

¡Genial! No lo recordaba. Comencé a hacer planes al instante... Recibiría a Nana con rosas, la llevaría al lugar más caro de todo Hogsmeade (Nada de Madame Puddifoot, por favor) e invitaría yo... Bueno, quizás no le llevaría rosas pero si un clavel, con lo que le gustan... Y no en un lugar caro. No tengo tanta plata... Una pizzería estaría bien

-Y... Me preguntaba... Sirius¿Quieres salir conmigo?

¡PAF!

Me caí de la nube.

En primer lugar, recordé que Nana había dicho "Solo una cita". Eso quiere decir que únicamente vendría al baile conmigo. Además, recordé que tengo una reputación que se supone debería mantener. No puedo evitar que las chicas se me lancen encima, pero en este momento es lo que menos deseo... Además, el no querer salir con Cassie era raro, siendo como antes mencione, un trozo de perfección...

Quiero a Nana. Punto.

-Yo... Bueno... Me gustaría pero...

-Si no quieres salir conmigo dímelo de frente, Sirius. Jamás te había visto tan dubitativo

No. No que Cassie no me cayera bien pero... Que diablos, quiero estar con Nana.

-Hola Sirius, hola Cass –Nana, puntual como un reloj, se sentaba a mi lado. Se veía que era ajena a todo lo que ocurría. Que tierna...

-Ya entiendo... Los dejo entonces. Y perdón, Sirius.

Se fue rápidamente. Bien sabia yo que no estaba afectada para nada.

-¿Qué paso?

-Me estaba pidiendo para salir mañana, pero parece que cierta personita le ha hecho cambiar de idea.

-Ya veo –Rió

-Claro, a la señorita le da risa que yo me quede sin vida social por su culpa. Está bien –La puye con ironía.

Ella rió aun más fuerte. No entiendo. Cada vez que soltaba uno de esos comentarios ella simplemente reía. Era desesperantemente dulce.

-Esta señorita –Comenzó en tono de burla –No desea dañar la vida social de nadie, mas bien pretende que el señor se digne a ir con ella a Hogsmeade...

-¿Qué? –Me salí de mi papel –Nana, creí que habías dicho "solo una cita"

-Está bien si no quieres –Se hizo la ofendida. Yo bien sabia que no lo estaba porque me seguía viendo a los ojos

-¿Crees que te rechazaría, chiquita?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Merlín. MERLIN. Tantas ganas de besarla... Tiene unos labios espectaculares. Pero, irónicamente, no puedo besar a la única chica que me ha gustado de esta forma. No se por que.

Y ahí la tenía en frente, en una pizzería de Hogsmeade. Hacia mucho tiempo habíamos terminado la pizza que compartíamos, pero decidimos aprovechar que no nos sacaban de ahí y descansar un rato. Habíamos estado toda la mañana dando vueltas por el pueblo.

Fuimos a Zonko, donde ambos (yo más que ella, cabe decir) nos dejamos buena parte de nuestro dinero. Pasamos por una tiendita pequeña, donde Nana compro unos cuantos accesorios (supongo que para el baile) y luego a una librería, donde ambos repusimos material escolar y nos compramos uno que otro libro. Finalmente, compramos dos botellas de cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas, y preferimos tomárnoslas con la pizza.

-Supongo que tienes un atuendo para mañana...

-No empieces como Regulus, por favor. ¡Por supuesto que tengo!

-Ya veo que no disfrutas tanto como las otras chicas hablando de ropa... –Medio sonreí.

-No con un chico. Es divertido con las chicas, porque se puede comparar.

-¿Por eso es que siempre estabas hablándole a Regulus de ropa?

Ella se rió con ganas.

-Ya, porque el estaba convencido de que debía llevar encima los colores verde y plateado, y no el amarillo y el negro. No puede creer que este orgullosa de mi casa. Vamos, que mi bisabuela es Smith, que es la mas conocida línea de descendientes de Hufflepuff que se conocen. Tengo el linaje, no puedo renegarlo.

-Insisto, una Hufflepuff no puede estar hablando de casta y linaje. Y si puedes renegarlo... Yo lo hice.

-Tu familia es insoportable. La mía no. Tu linaje es Slytherin, el mío tiene la mitad Hufflepuff que es a la cual me gusta recurrir. Es sencillo. Aunque mientras estuve con tu hermano... En fin, mejor no hablemos de él.

-Yo no tengo hermanos, Nana.

Ella no hizo comentarios. Parpadeo un par de veces y cambio el tema

-¿Vamos a Honeydukes? Ya comienzan a necesitar la mesa

-Vamos

Mucha gente todavía estaba sorprendida de ver a Nana conmigo. Incluido...

-Rhoda, no sabia que habías caído tan bajo.

...Regulus.

-Permíteme recordarte que tus amiguitos decían los mismo con respecto a que salieras con una Hufflepuff –Encaro ella sin escrúpulos

-Y no, no creo que ella haya caído bajo... No se esta arrastrando por el suelo intentando recuperar lo que no le pertenece.

-Sirius, nadie te llamo aquí.

-A ti tampoco.

-No creas que con esto vas a recuperar el aprecio de mi madre.

-Nunca lo tuve, gracias a Dios. Tú no creas que con esto recuperaras el de Nana.

Mi ex hermano iba a decir algo, pero prefirió callar.

-Vamonos, Sirius. Honeydukes nos espera

Me tomo de la mano y prácticamente me halo a la dulcería. No hice comentarios. Me había dado cuenta perfectamente de que mi hermano adoraba a mi chiquita.

Pero no más que yo.

Nadie más que yo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Moony¿Estas loco? No se si lo has notado, pero estas dudando de una chica que... Bueno es nuestra amiga y que no saldría contigo porque si.

-No puedo decirle que si...

-¿A que le temes?

-A enamorarme.

...Esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso. ¿Qué idiota iba a temer enamorarse de alguien que esta que se muere por el?... Claro que esto Moony no lo sabia.

-¡Pero si ella...! –Wormtail, cierra el pico

-Esto requiere refuerzos. ¡Prongs!. ¡Ven y tráete a Lily! –Hable a tiempo.

Al parecer no interrumpía nada, porque su semblante no delato molestia y se encaminaron hacia el sofá donde estábamos hablando Moony, Wormtail y yo...

-Lily, necesitamos tu ayuda. Este idiota que se hace llamar prefecto pretende rechazar a Melissa Worthington.

-No puedes hacerlo, simplemente no puedes –No pudo evitar decir Prongs

-¿Por qué?

-Yo te diré por que. Porque es tu amiga, no te va a hacer bailar en frente de todo el colegio sabiendo que no te gusta bailar, se las llevan excesivamente bien y...

Lily cortó sus palabras ahí.

-¿Y...?

-Creo que ella te gusta.

Comprendí lo que pretendía hacer. Invertir la situación. Era algo que yo había usado muchas veces. Cuando quería besar a una chica, le decía "Te mueres por besarme¿Verdad?" y esto es lo que las hace confesar. Si quería salir con una chica, le decía "Estas deseando que te pida para salir". Y aunque no lo quisiera ella, terminábamos saliendo. Es cuestión de hacérselo creer a la otra persona.

O incluso al revés. Si una chica no besa la primera cita, o eso es lo que dice, tu le dices "No, no beso en la primera cita". Y caen. No se como, caen. Quizás es parte de ser yo, como muchos dirían... Pero caen y es lo que importa.

El silencio de Moony fue delator. No me lo podía creer

-Moony, Melissa te gusta¿Cierto? Vamos, no serias el primero en enamorarte.

-Eso lo se. Están James y Lily, están tú y Rhoda...

-¿Pueden dejar lo de Nana en paz?

-NO –Todos al tiempo. Cuanto me quieren

-Entonces no te podría perdonar si rechazas a Mellie

Todos lo vimos expectantes. Di que si... Di que si... Moony no seas estupido, di que si...

-Está bien.

Vi como Prongs y Wormtail intercambiaban miradas triunfales. Vi como Lily sonreía. Yo también estaba sonriendo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Las tres chicas de Gryffindor de nuestro curso bajaron juntas a la Sala Común. Cassie Bryant se encontraba hablando conmigo en ese momento y les hizo una seña, agradablemente.

Me quede con la boca abierta. Lily usaba un vestido largo con falda ancha, de color verde. Lorraine, tenia un vestido a dos capas, la de abajo amarilla y la de arriba celeste, por lo que parecía verde manzana, y Christina uno escotadísimo azul con marrón, la única de las tres que usaba uno por encima de las rodillas. Christina, si no lo he dicho, era una morena bastante... Atractiva. No hay otra palabra.

-Apenas subieron hace hora y media y ya están listas. ¡Yo estuve tres horas¿Cómo...?

-Fue toda una cadena. –Respondió Lorraine, orgullosa -Lily entro a bañarse, mientras Chris me pintaba las uñas. Cuando Lily salio, ya mi pintura estaba seca y le pude secar el pelo, mientras Chris estaba en la ducha. Cuando Chris salio le pinto las uñas, mientras yo me bañaba. Apenas salí, le hice los waffles a Chris, mientras Lily se maquillaba. Luego yo misma me seque el pelo y me peine, al tiempo que Lily maquillaba a Chris. Luego solo basto que Lily me maquillara a mi, y en eso Chris se pinto las uñas. Las tres nos pusimos nuestros vestidos y... Aquí estamos.

Cassie parpadeo, igual de confundida que yo. Decidió seguirle la corriente.

-Yo misma me hice todo. Sabes como son Lindsey y Eleanor de apáticas con esto. Así que yo misma me bañe, me seque el pelo, me maquille y me pinte las uñas. Claro que también me tenía que depilar y sacar las cejas. ¡Que inteligentes fueron ustedes al hacer eso anoche! Menos mal que no se me irrito nada, pero Sarah, de sexto, termino con las piernas rojas y tuvo que rogarle a Lindsey que le cambiara el vestido.

Yo solo deseaba salir de ahí. Estoy seguro de que Nana no hablaría de cosas tan vanas en frente mío. Me aburría.

-Estas preciosa, Cass. –Halago Chris -No hay nadie a la que el rosado le quede tan bien como a ti.

Bien, eso si era cierto. Su vestido también era de falda ancha, hasta el suelo, de un tono rosado brillante.

Pero no me importaba, sinceramente

-Se me hace tarde, chicas

-¿Vas con Rhoda?

Asentí, y me fui para evitar preguntas. En el camino a la entrada del Comedor, donde habíamos quedado, vi a un montón de chicas que me veían suspicaces. Yo las ignoraba como podía, sonriendo para mis adentros. Solo quería ver a una de ellas...

-Tardaste –La voz melosa de Nana me reprocho esto con cierta coquetería y yo voltee a verla.

Si todo lo demás era como un sueño, Nana era simplemente perfecta. Tenía un vestido rojo sin tiras, brillante, corto por delante y largo por detrás, que le daba un toque diablesco a su carita de ángel. Me sonrió, pero casi en seguida borro su sonrisa.

-Sirius... ¿Qué te pasa? Me estas viendo raro

-Estás bellísima –Me limite a decir. Creo que se sonrojo, porque bajo un poco la cabeza. Decidí esperar a que ella dijese algo, pero no dijo nada.

Se hizo un silencio algo incomodo.

-Tu también te ves bien –Dijo, finalmente

-Solo para ti

-Quizás, pero no seré la única que disfrute la vista

-Pero si la compañía, chiquita.

Vi pasar a Moony con una chica vestida de blanco. No podía creer que esa fuese Mellie.

-Oye... ¿Esos son Melissa y Remus?. ¿Desde cuando...?

Ella conoció a Melissa esta misma semana, porque siempre estábamos todos juntos en los terrenos. Por parejitas, para variar: Prongs y Lily, Moony y Mellie, Nana y yo. Se me hace cursi.

-Que cotilla –Reclame, pero me enorgullecía mucho de que preguntara –El se lo pidió finalmente hoy.

Examine mejor a Mellie. La sencillez de su vestido hacia que toda la atención se centrara en su rostro. O al menos la de Moony, que no podía dejar de examinarla mientras le hablaba.

A mi me pasaba lo mismo con Nana. Sus labios, Merlín...

Lo siguiente que supe fue que se formo un barullo cuando abrieron las puertas del Comedor, y me apresure a tomar una mesa para los merodeadores, sus chicas, y quizás alguien mas. Moony y Mellie nos siguieron de cerca para sentarse.

-Melissa, te ves bien –sonrió Nana a modo de saludo

-Tu también, Nanita

-No tienes derecho a llamarme así. –Mellie solo le llevaba media cabeza

Las chicas se enfrascaron en una conversación mientras las mesas se llenaban. Llegaron Lily y Prongs. Nana le hizo una seña a Cassie, y esto le basto a ella para arrastrar a su pareja hacia donde estábamos sentados e ignorarle olímpicamente mientras conversaba con las chicas.

Llego finalmente, Wormtail con una amiga de Melissa. Sabia quien era de rostro, mas no de nombre. Era una Ravenclaw de sexto que en cuanto llego, se puso a hablar con las chicas.

-¿Cómo carajo le hacen para verse tan bien? –Murmuro Wormtail, admirando a su chica

-Horas en la habitación arreglándose surten efecto.

-Pero... Caray, Prongs. Pareciera que todas las chicas del colegio estuviesen realmente así de buenas. –Apoye.

-Tu Nana se ve bien...

-Oye, que tú tienes a Lily

-¿Celoso, Padfoot?

No respondí a eso. Que ridiculez.

Antes de que pudiésemos notar algo más, las fuentes se llenaron de comida. Amo los banquetes de navidad. Siempre como hasta más no poder

-¡Competencia de sándwiches!

-Es con perros calientes, Prongs

-Con sándwiches sirve

-Estoy de acuerdo –Asintió mi chiquita

-Vamos, que ustedes dos son los mas grandes comelones que ha visto Hogwarts –sonrió Moony

-¿Y tu no te unes?

-Oye, quiero ver una pelea entre los maestros

-Pero con las chicas...

-No se hagan los educados ahora –Recrimino Lily –Bien que los conozco yo. ¡No sean cobardes!

-Yo no tengo problema, es el –Me señalo Prongs

-Es que... ¡Es con perros calientes!

-Como digas... ¿Te rindes?

-¡Eso nunca! –Tome un sándwich –¿Listo?

Al final, yo le gane a Prongs. Claro que nadie en la mesa (ni en las mesas vecinas) pudo comer un sándwich más. Se conformaron con el resto de la comida, que igualmente era bastante variada.

-Así no podrás sacar a bailar a Lily –Me burle –No vas a querer ni moverte

-Y tu a Rhoda...

-Yo no bailo –Dijimos los dos al tiempo

-Eso si que no. No te vas a quedar sentado toda la noche, Potter. –Lily empleo un tono pedante para azotar a su novio, y todos reímos.

-Como mande, mi dama –Hizo un cómico gesto y ella se dio por satisfecha

Al poco rato comenzó la música. Todas las parejas despejaron nuestra mesa. Solo quedamos sentados Moony, Mellie, Nana y yo. Por un instante me pareció que a mi amigo le había entrado un ataque de timidez, pero me fije mejor y los vi muy metidos en una conversación como para acordarse de que eso era un baile.

Yo vi a Nana, que sonreía. ¿Ya he dicho que sus labios...? Vale, lo he hecho. Mejor me callo.

-¿En que piensas? –No me pude contener

-En cuando vendrán las chicas solas a caerte encima para sacarte a bailar.

-No lo harían estando tú aquí.

-Hablas como si mi presencia fuese imponente –Alzo una ceja -¿Por qué a la gente le parece algo tan... romántico?

De ahí derivo todo un análisis completo de las cosas extrañas que decía y hacia la gente, como la antes dicha.

La noche era casi perfecta. Prongs y Lily, que habían estado bailando todo el tiempo, se habían ido tomados de la mano. Moony y Melissa estaban a punto de un beso (Se tenían ganas pero eran demasiado tímidos para avanzar. Que idiotas.) Cassie y la amiga de Mellie estaban rodeadas por un grupo de chicos, entre ellos Wormtail, y Nana y yo estábamos muy metidos en nuestra conversación de... Bueno, cualquier tema.

Digo, era casi perfecta. Solo que a veces me daban unos ataques y pudiese haberla besado ahí mismo de no haber estado delante de todo el colegio. Y eso ya es extraño, porque con las demás chicas no me importa. Pero con Nana lo siento más... Más profundo, reverente. Es algo mas allá de que simplemente me guste.

La observe detenidamente un instante que nos quedamos callados. Ella fue quien rompió el silencio.

-¿Salimos?

-Yo ya me aburrí. ¿Te acompaño a tu Sala Común?. ¿O tienes ánimos para merodear por los pasillos del colegio? Es navidad. No quiero que pases frío afuera

-Tienes razón. Me decanto por los pasillos. Se que te sabes un montón de pasadizos¿Me enseñaras alguno?

Sin darle tiempo a arrepentirse la tome de la mano y la saqué del Gran Comedor.

-Uno en las mazmorras, vamos, para escapar fácil del profesor Logham después de hacerle una broma...

-¿Qué le has hecho tu a el? –Pregunte, mientras le hacia caso. Me conocía millones de pasadizos. De hecho, para un buen conocedor, las mazmorras eran un perfecto laberinto. Yo mismo a veces me perdía.

-¿Recuerdas el pelo lila?

-¡No me jodas!. ¡Si me castigaron fue a mí!

Intercambiamos un par de bromas más. Todo el colegio odiaba a Logham, y cada broma hecha a él era más que una hazaña

-Mira –Le dije cuando llegamos a la mazmorra de Pociones –Este te va a ser útil, pues es el mas cercano al despacho

No le dije que generalmente cuando quería divertirme con una chica la llevaba para ese pasadizo. Desierto, desconocido, aislado. Prongs solía hacerlo también. Y Moony juro que alguna vez lo haría...

Ubique entre dos antorchas, un grupo de piedras que estaban mas o menos separadas. Uno se tenía que agachar para pasar. Entre yo primero, y luego ayude a Nana, a la cual le costaba bastante con aquel vestido.

El pasadizo era un poco angosto. Estaba iluminado con esporádicas antorchas. Yo debía caminar encorvado, pero Nana estaba perfectamente derecha. Sonreí.

–Vamos. Por aquí escape una vez que...

Caminamos un poco, mientras le resumía mi historia. Estar así, cerca, tomados de la mano, me hacia sentir en otro mundo. O mas bien, como si nuestra relación fuese de otro mundo. Solo había salido con ella una vez y ya sentía como si fuese mi novia.

Me detuve cuando vi un destello rojo a pocos metros de distancia. Fije la mirada en el punto, y note la melena de Lily, siendo agitada por la mano de Prongs. Se besaban como si fuese la última vez que pudiesen hacerlo. Ellos jamás se mostraban así en público. Apasionados. Intensos.

Esa escena me hizo morir de nervios, mezcla del temor a ser descubierto y... Que diablos, quería hacerle lo mismo a Nana. Besarla hasta no poder más. Me halo unos metros de regreso. Yo me zafe, algo molesto por su brusquedad

-Nana...

Se detuvo y se giro, con esa misma brusquedad, quedando frente a mí... Demasiado cerca. Y peor aun, relamiéndose los labios. Podía sentir su suave y calido aliento. Un solo movimiento por parte de alguno de los dos y podría, al fin... Pero todo era más difícil que eso, pues creo que es la primera vez que iba a besar a alguien que me gustase tanto...

Me rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y yo juro por Merlín que me puse a temblar. Sus labios, tan cerca... Fue ahí cuando me dije que no podía hacer esto. Entonces, con un suave empujon, me separe de ella, lo cual hizo que me viese, dolida.

-¿Que pretendes, jugar conmigo? –Su tono era pausado, lo cual me dio escalofríos

-No... Pero...

-Entonces... ¿Por qué no...?

No quería confesarle que temblaba. Que me parecía un insulto, una irreverencia, besar como si nada a una chica que realmente me gustaba. A ella. Como si fuese cualquier otra. No pude decir mas nada.

-Si quieres terminar con esto dilo –Demando. –No se que es, de hecho, pero ya me lo empezaba a tomar un poquito mas en serio.

Tome valor para hablar.

-Definitivamente estas loca. ¡No quiero dejar esto, sea lo que sea, hasta aquí!–Confese. Ella no dijo nada. Tenía una cara de póquer tremenda -Y es por eso que no puedo. No quiero arrepentirme de...

-¿Que no eres capaz de ver mas allá de tu propia nariz!

Me asombro que perdiera la calma y que sus ojos delatasen que tenía ganas de llorar. Suspire. La vi, solo iluminada con la luz de una antorcha, reflejando desesperación en sus ojos. Tomo mi silencio como invitación para hablar.

-¿No lo has notado? Siempre me gustaste, Sirius. Pese a tu reputación, pese a que la mayoría de las chicas salía contigo para pasar un buen rato, yo te adoraba. Veía como todas caían y me negué rotundamente a ser una mas, aunque por un beso tuyo, a veces hubiese valido la pena. Te vi mil chicas, pero ninguna en serio. Ya me había dado cuenta de que jamás tendría una oportunidad contigo sin salir herida.

"Tal era mi punto de resignación, que cuando el año pasado Regulus me pidió para ir con el al baile de navidad, acepte. ¡Se parecía tanto a ti y me quería tanto! O al menos me daba la impresión, y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas poderle corresponder.

"Pero todo lo bueno tiene que acabar. Nuestra relación degenero. El seguía conmigo por mi apellido y yo con el porque... Diablos, Sirius, se parecía tanto a ti... Siempre me imaginaba que eras tu y ya hacia el final, el se dio cuenta. Siempre me andaba indagando por ti, siempre metía tu nombre cuando podía. Yo decidí que era hora de que todo terminara, pues mi ilusión se estaba rompiendo. Y ahí encontré un pretexto cualquiera para terminarle. El resto de la historia ya la conoces.

"Eres tan distinto a Regulus, a pesar de su físico... Sirius, te amo. Te amo con toda mi alma y me muero por un beso tuyo, beso que he esperado toda mi adolescencia y que no eres capaz de darme ahora.

Como se pueden imaginar, tras todo este discurso miles de puertas nuevas se me habían abierto. Y fue así como sin pensar en más nada...

Por Merlín. Que ganas tenia de esto. Lo único que se es que así no me ha besado nadie. O quizás es que no me he sentido así besando a nadie. Puedo garantizar que lo disfrute cada segundo. Cada minuto.

Cuando se separo de mi, algo sonrojada, buscando aire que respirar, con sus ojos brillando, la verdad vino de golpe a mi mente.

-Cuantas ganas me tenias, chiquita. –Tenia que hacerlo. Tuve que invertir la situación.

-¿Me vas a negar que era la única?

Apoye mi frente contra la de ella, sosteniendo su rostro entre mis manos. Mis ojos debían estar brillando igual que los de ella. Debía tener la misma sonrisa que ella. En este momento no existía mas nada para mí... Y sentía que tampoco para ella.

-No lo pensaría ni un instante.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Notas: ¡TERMINADO! Me he divertido como nunca escribiendo este capitulo, que viene siendo el ultimo, sobre todo la declaración de Nana, cada mención a los labios de Rhoda por parte de Sirius y la "cadena" entre Lily, Lorraine y Christina... Tengo unas amigas que hicieron una cadena parecida (ducha, secador de pelo, plancha y maquillaje) y eso me inspiro xD_

_Fue bastante difícil, aunque divertido, describir los vestidos de las chicas, pues como lo hice desde el punto de vista de un chico solo podía decir cosas básicas y trate de que se viera algo apático. Espero haberlo logrado Me gusto también que, al contrario de las típicas películas gringas, sea Sirius quien se separe de Nana cuando siente que eso no debe ser así._

_Lo único que siento que no deje claro fue que paso al final con Remus y Melissa. Pero lo quiero dejar abierto xD_

_¡Dejen reviews!. ¡Se les quiere!_

_A Renna y Nury: ¡Finite! Espero que haya cumplido sus expectativas. No tengo mucho que decirles... Espero haber cumplido con todo..._


End file.
